Vulture
|fgcolor= |image=Vulture SC-G Art1.jpg |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2478 |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |faction= |type=Hoverbike |propulsion=*Twin engines (standard) *ion thrusters (optional) |max. speed=230mph (370kph) |length= |width= |height= |armaments=*AGP-2 grenade launcher/laser cannon (standard) *Spider mines/cerberus mines (optional) |FTL= |job=*Skirmishing *Salvaging *Recon *Patrol |command= |crew=1 (pilot), 1 passenger (optional) |concattop= }} The vulture-class hover bike (a.k.a. vulture hover cycle)SC1 Vulture. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-24 is a terran hoverbike used mainly for scouting. Despite its reputation as a deathtrap, it is still considered a classic piece of engineering by enthusiasts.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Overview The vulture is a lightly-armored one-man hoverbike primarily used for scouting and patrol. Design ]] The vulture is designed with speed and reliability in mind.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Its limited gravity hover technology allows the bike to travel over rough terrain with little loss of traction or speed, and reach speeds up to 230 miles per hour. Three men could overload a bike.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Their magnetic frequency can also be adjusted to make it easier to cross some obstacles (e.g. the tracks used by maglev trains).Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. An onboard computer and sensors mounted in the "nose" of the craft keeps it at a steady pace for most of the timeGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and a navigation system is present. These features make the vulture suitable for patrolling the vast wildernesses typically found around terran colonies. They produce a humming whine as they move.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. Vultures can operate in low gravity or zero gravity through built in gravity accelerators that allow them utilize artificial gravity.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). ]] The bike can catastrophically fail if the repulsors freeze up, or the fuel cells begin leaking radioactive material.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Cutthroat (in English). 2010 The vulture's driver seat can be enclosed depending on model, customization, or operating environment and can be configured for someone to ride shotgun.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. A C-14 rifle can be holstered on the side of the vehicle's nose. Technology similar to that found in the vulture is available in civilian hoverbikes, such as the 428 hoverbike. Armament ]] Originally, the standard vulture armament was an anti-personnel grenade launcher.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Since the Brood War however, vultures may instead be equipped with a mounted laser cannon.2006-02-09. Vulture. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Other optional equipment includes spider and cerberusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. mines, ion thrusters and a microfabricator. ]] Vultures are ill-suited for heavy combat, given their light frame.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. However, they make excellent skirmishers, especially against lightly armored targets. In the Confederate Armed Forces, vultures operated as cavalry-style vanguard units, speeding ahead of military columns, scouting and wreaking havoc on resource operations behind enemy lines.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. In some occasions, vultures were formed into small squadrons, usually attached to mechanized infantry. Given the speed at which the bikes move however, it was difficult to maintain cohesion. Vultures are also tasked with scavenging ("scavenger hover bike" is a term occasionally used). History ]] The vulture was in use by 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. In the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, aspiring vulture pilots had to pass a minimal physical fitness exam before becoming a pilot.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The vulture remained in use by the Dominion Armed Forces.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Dominion Ghost Program trainees begin training in the use of vultures in their second year.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Their role was diminished when the Dominion turned to the hellion to meet its military scouting needs. However, even after the End War, vultures can still be found in use by the Dominion Armed Forces.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers 2''' (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. They also continue to be used by rebel and mercenary groups,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. and are especially popular with pirates and raiders. Prospectors also continue to use vultures.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Vulture (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Vulture Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost riding a vulture]] The vulture unit in StarCraft: Ghost is still a lightly-armored fast-moving vehicle. It is armed with either an AGP-2 "Thumper" Grenade Launcher or a laser cannon. Capable of being used by ghosts and light infantry, it is nonetheless vulnerable to enemy attacks, including having the vehicle stolen from underneath the driver. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Vulture (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Vulture Quotations. Heroes of the Storm The vulture appears as a mount in Heroes of the Storm. Its color schemes correspond to Raynor's Raiders, the Terran Dominion, and Project Shadowblade.2015-09-21, In Development - Lt. Morales, Artanis, skins, and mounts!. YouTube, accessed on 2015-09-27 Known Vulture Pilots *Captain Plunder *Captain Jim Raynor *Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh *"Sergeant" *Aios Karnage (mercenary leader) *Tychus Findlay *Grom *Hogan *Jakk *John Rosenberg *Nova Terra ---- 417th Confederate Marine Platoon *Corporal Smith-punn *Private Bowers *Private Fu *Private William Peaches *Private Amy Windom ---- War Pigs *Cole Hickson *Vin Iggins *Nuura Joss Trivia 's vulture on sale]] The vulture's unit portrait in StarCraft II is based on Jason Huck.2010-05-02, Blizzard's Dustin Browder talks StarCraft 2. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 A large Horde logo can be seen on his left arm. References es:Buitre ru:Гриф Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Heroes of the Storm